A Perfect Day
by A.K.A Teamo
Summary: A day on Plastic beach where there's no fighting, no nightmares, nothing bad just a fun day between the band mates enjoying the sun and each other. 2d x Noodle in later chapters


Waves crashed against Noodles toes putting her further into a peaceful state. It's been a long time since the guitarist felt at ease and let her guard down. There was something different about today and she couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was the warmth of the sun beating down on her olive skin or sound of 2d playing his key bored resonating from the house. She was surprised he wasn't out here enjoying the day, it's been the first time in weeks where it hadn't rained. Even Murdoc was in a good mood which was something that was unheard of. For once the plastic beach seemed to be something noodle could enjoy. In the back of her mind her demons still lived but for today she wanted to live like there was none.

Noodle closed her eyes for a moment letting the music seep deep into her soul. 2D played something along the lines of a jazzy tune. There was one thing that never has changed for noodle and it was admiring the blue haired singer's talent. When she first arrived to Kong she would watch him from a crack in his door as he practiced new songs or just was just messing around with effects. Now she would press her ear to the door of his room with a smile on her face.

"Lunch is done!" Russel's booming voice broke her trance but the hunger in her stomach didn't mind. With that she gathered her things and headed towards the building, the closer she got a savory smell of bacon surrounded her. It took her a couple seconds to adjust to the darkness of the room but when she could see properly again her vision was filled with mounds of food. "I was feeling happy today so I made not only lunch but some extras as well." Russ had a smile on his face and his apron was dirty. Noodle loved seeing him happy because truthfully he deserved it especially with all the shit he has to put up with between 2d and Murdoc.

Speaking of, 2d came barreling into the kitchen with Murdoc right on his heel. "Bloody 'ell rus think you cooked enough there's a feast here!" Murdoc without hesitation started to dig in and eat sending crumbs along the table. Not the neatest of people but at least he wasn't drunk or hungover like he usually is.

"Good afta' noon." 2D warmly greeted everyone but gave a sweet look at noodle. It may have been innocent but to noodle it was something that made her cheeks burn and her stomach filled with flutters. What once was a silly teenage infatuation on her older band mate became something much more serious when she came back from hell. All In all he was the one she told her secrets to, the one she shared a bed with when the fame started becoming too much, when she couldn't stand to be alone for the night. The nights where she cried due to stress, anger, and just over all loneliness he was there for her; they both confided in each other with their issues they wouldn't bother to tell anyone else. Now that she was back that fact hasn't changed, at first she was very reluctant to open up about what the last couple years did to her but within in time she found herself in his arms teary eyed and needing his comfort. While he may have not been the smartest his soft touch and voice soothed her troubled mind.

"What are your guy's plans for today?" Russel inquired while serving some macaroni salad.

"Well im flying in a bird so if anyone needs me today don't I'll be busy if you know what I mean."

"No wonder why Murdoc's in a good he's finally gonna get laid." Russel added.

"No shame in it at least im getting some." His last comment wasn't directed to anyone but just a general statement. Nonetheless it was a fact; the lack of people did put the men on edge but no one really minded but Murdoc.

"Im not really sure on what I want to do today, whatever it is I want to do it outside! It's perfect out there. Maybe we can play some badminton on the beach?" Noodle added in the conversation while thinking of some other activities to try.

"I love that idea baby girl, I think we should throw in a movie at the end of the night"

"Ow a zombie movie!" 2d shot up in excitement; he had a rolodex of titles dashing across his mind.

"Throw in some video games and we have the perfect day!" a smile stretched across noodles face. A genuine happy smile which was something rare even more so she had her mask off today. The boys knew not to ask or talk about it but seeing her without it was something good.

"Just don't interrupt me or someone is getting a black eye." The bassist eyed 2d before returning to his 2nd serving of food. Usually Murdoc's sly remarks cause a fight but instead 2d laughed.

"Don't worry about us muds well be out of sight out of mind." 2D saluted him earning a chuckle out of noodle.

There the band sat for a while enjoying their home cooked meal while discussing random trivia and the pervious events of the weeks. It wasn't long till one by one each left leaving the kitchen a mess but it was a problem Russell would deal with later for right now he wanted to laze in the sun, 2d and noodle already beat him to it. Today was definitely going to be one to remember.


End file.
